Flowers and the Fresh Smell of Rain
by Prinssesca de Vampira
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma get together set on two diffrent planets and its going to be a little diffrent than the rest...


well on with my one of my new ideas....this story is going to be about a VERY normal pair which we all know and hopefully most love...or I wouldn't get any reviews...Vegeta and Bulma yes An OUT of this world V/B ok so that wasn't REALLY funny but oh well at least I thought it was! Yes it is set on a different planet, planet Vegeta and a new one Planet Mistuune the planet of...Passion (note this planet is also going to be used in another of my stories a chi/veg one its cute!) blink blink ok well maybe loyal V/b's wont like it but please be tolerant.... no flames i'm beggin' ya! Ok I have three more stories coming out very soon  
  
**Just Tonight** About a girl(Bra) falling for a guy( ? ) who she can't have early on in life, now she meets her love in a very strange place and is going to take advantage of the opportunity...  
  
and...  
  
**Lets Be Alone Together** (a love story) A girl(Pan) who's obsessed with a guy(Vegeta) and has all her dreams come true... but with a price, is it to big or will they fend it out together?  
  
One more...  
  
**Just Another Story About a Prince and Princess** Chichi gets a makeover and gains some self confidence just enough to relies her life is a mess, What a perfect time for a certain letter to come containing something that would change it all...  
  
Well look out for those sometime this month...or maybe even week...just depends on the reviews I get About this story (Yea I know i'm evil but it's for your own good! Well not really...)  
  
Oh and more to come on my original story!  
  
**Flowers and the Fresh Smell of Rain...**  
__

* * *

  
  
_ "Look at this!" Nappa pulled away from the feeble man he had just brutally murdered. "What is it then!? I was just starting to have fun-Is that Blue hair?!?" The man bent down to examine the uncommonly beautiful woman, taking in every detail... her smooth pale colored flesh and ample breasts to her delicate features and exquisite mouth. "Definitely to the harem." They shared the same thoughts exactly this rare specimen was quite a find and would benefit the harem extremely. "Put her in the ship and make sure she doesn't awake until we are off this wretched planet. I don't want to deal with her right this moment, she'll most likely cry the whole trip about her planet and other gibberish..." Nappa went on with his ranting Raddiz had tuned him out after his command Nappa was known for his unintelligence...so why should he have to listen to it? Why had he even got stuck with this fool anyway? Now he knew what the prince must feel.. or maybe he only acted this way in front of him thinking he would listen ...whatever the reason he was fed up with the old generations in general they were no fun! How he had wanted to take the blue haired wretch for him self, almost voiced his feelings too until he remembered who he was talking to. The princes loyal guard, like he hadn't ever broken a damned rule in all his pathetic life! But never mind his thoughts. He had to get the wretch upstairs and on to the ship before he followed his instincts and kept her for his own...pleasures.  
  
"what the hell-where am I?!" Bulma looked around the darken cell in a feeble attempt to find a familiar face yet there was nothing only darkness surrounding her, engulfing her in its void depths. What was she to do? No the question was where she was...and how she would get out. If she could...  
  
She blinked hard hoping to gain some leverage in the dark room. Her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the room she felt her way across what seemed a jagged stone wall...wait a Stonewall? That meant she was on earth still? She was confused and cold and walked along the wet floor shivering.  
  
she hadn't the faintest idea what she was stepping in...and truthfully didn't want to know. She finally, with few incidents spotted a light in the distance. She immediately saw her worst fear standing a few feet from her dark quite cell, it was a sayian no wait there were about 3 she could see in the pale candlelight. One turned to her. She let out a strangled sound and backed away and stumbled over something, her face pale against her terror ridden blue eyes her mouth hung open she screamed when she saw what she had fallen over, it was the corpse of her mother. That was when she let the darkness consume her.  
  
She awoke to a bright light shining right into her pale blue eyes. She blinked a couple of times hoping...wishing what she had just witnessed all to be a terrible nightmare, and like always she was let down by harsh reality this was no nightmare it was real, oh and was it cruel! She looked into the light bareres face it was-"Goku!?!" She flung her self up and into the shocked mans arms.  
  
"Oh Goku! How did you escape them-" Then she saw the differences few but to her who had known her best friend so long it was unmistakable. She quickly let go of the look-alike and dropped to the cool tile floor and curled up in a ball at the mans feet her body shaking with sobs. Yes she was brave and strong willed but the pain was too much and had came to fast she couldn't handle it no one in a sane state could.  
  
The man looked down at the blue-eyed beauty, it made his heart ache to see her this way. He was of the few in his race that held the sympathetic and merciless emotions. although made great effort not to show his traitor emotions he couldn't help but to bend down and pat the young girls back in a comforting caress. She had lost everything in one short pain filled day. Being in her situation many of the weaker race would of already broke and lost their sanity. She made no effort to push the hand away he looked to much like her old time friend, she needed this unknown man, a stranger, to keep her together. He pulled her broken body into his lap and they just sat there quietly, enjoying the sense of companionship. Neither thinking of the moment after, just taking the seconds one at a time...  
  
Later after Bulma was peacefully slumbering he left. It was hard to let go of this strange new girl who called him Goku she seemed to make him feel as if he had a purpose. He walked down the dim corridor. What was he to do about this strange new feeling developing within him. He had only known her a couple of hours and was already falling for a lowly to be harem girl...the gods were out to get him. Once again he asked himself the question that had been burning to be answered... who was 'Goku'?  
  
Bulma once again awoke to an empty cell wet, dark ,and utterly quiet. She was feeling a little more stable now even hopeful, for what she had no idea. All she knew was it was there and she was passionately thanking it. She got up on shaky legs. Walking to the cell's entrance, she gazed about the interior of her strange prison.  
  
She laid her eyes on a sign with strange markings engraved into its base. She was not knowledgeable to all the languages but she offhandedly knew this was NOT of earthly sorts. She heard footsteps coming toward her cell room. She timidly looks out of the rusty iron bars. It was a longhaired masculine man his strong features showed cruelty but a sense of...lust and his gaze were directed solely in her direction. "oh god this can't be good!" She instinctively stepped back from his dark gaze.  
  
He stepped toward her cell, he took hold of the bars and spoke cold elegant nature." Hello my Pathetic blue haired wench ,- -I've came to take you away...not exactly where I would like to steal you away to but it shall do. I will be your first customer... if you are not strong enough then maybe your last..." He laughed maliciously killing any slightly good demeanor he might of had earlier if any at all.  
  
She spit in his face. "You will never have me if I have anything to do with it!" She looked at him with pure hatred and took notice of the shiny object that had been glittering in the luminance of the hall light and grabbed for it and held it to her neck. "You shall have me dead if you want for me so badly...and don't think I won't!" She swallowed hard and waited for him to move.  
  
Bardrok looked coldly at his pathetic son. To look at his-what was she to him anyway? He'd deal with that later... she beat him to telling his low class son to do with his offer." You stupid mother fucker get the FUCK away from me if you don't want this glass shard up your ass or to cut off any appendage that gets near me son of a bitch!" Both sayians looked on in amazement at the enraged woman. "This was the same woman who had let me comfort her?" Bardok thought amazingly. Raddiz smirked in horrific excitement at the prospect of a fight.  
  
" What the hell happened here? Wasn't she all crying a second ago I could have swore she was too weak to talk and here she is getting ready to throw things at me!?" She chunked a rock she had found on the ground at his handsome face he of coarse dodged it easily looking on as it flew past him making a clack sound when it hit the far end of the room.  
  
What he hadn't expected was a firm punch in the middle of his face, he staggered back against the crucial blow. She was suppose to be a weakling for god sakes why had that punch effected him so!? It felt as if his cheek was burning she had cut him, but with what a rock? No it was to sharp to be a rock...He then proceeded to sink to the ground in pain his cheek was now blazing what had that infernal wretch done to him?  
  
Bulma was glad she had used the dragon balls to wish for strength and knowledge of his abilities along with his sayian aspects Goku had been totally against the idea of her wishing for this but she had gone and done it anyway that was 4 months ago when they had learned of the sayians...now to see this filth crawling on the floor in front of her she smiled her first smile but it wasn't a happy and cheerful smile that had so easily come to her lips as a child this was an evil malicious smile that sent chills down Bardrocks back...oddly not from fear_

_**Ok Thats it....**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

_****_

_****_

_** Nah Maybe A Bit More!**_

**__**

****

_"W-What have you done to him?" Bardrok stared at his son in confusion. He had been watching the blue haired woman who was now mystifying him but he kept this to him self. It was a simple question no panic or fear in his voice just...curiosity." I have simply used a defensive attack on him either he gives in to the pain and let it's rain over his body run its coarse or he dies. I personally would like to see the basterd burn and scream until he perishes." She laughed venomously smirking at her 'work'. "So you are saying that small attack could kill him? What on earth is it?! That it can be so powerful but not have a huge destruction cost?" He asked taking in the information, and letting his instinct take hold.  
  
"Its simply a matter of gathering all your negative energy that comes from the pain you have endured into your palms letting it take from inside your hand you punch and let it go, it will work every time." She was quite proud of herself for this particular attack it took her many months to perfect it of coarse at first it hurt like hell, maybe she should tell him this he may need a tank on hand. Her thoughts were cut off by a shriek coming from the door of the room her cell was situated in. She was a pale blue golden haired Wide-eyed girl, Her eyes a pale color somewhat like her hair only lighter.  
  
"What have you done you stupid wretch of a girl! My poor saying man what has this savage done to you?!?" She squealed in a high pitch voice that EASILY got on Bulmas nerves. "Savages? Bitch I don't think you know who you are talking to!" even though warn out from her former attack she hadn't got much sleep over the past couple of days she could still beat the young girl to a pulp." Wench you can barely stand what makes you can take anyone out at this momment?" The girl imediatly noticed the owner of the smooth and gentle voice. "Oh sir Bardrok!  
  
I had no idea you were here I would of certainly held my tongue and not baited the beast but see what she did to you poor son? What shall we do to her-" Bulma interrupted the girl. "What!? This beast is your son?!? How can you look so......" She quickly shut her mouth and blushes furiously in spite of all that's happened she had an attraction for the devastatingly handsome man. "How queer.." She thought to her self. "I can still be attracted to a man that most likely helped the destruction of my planet." She almost laughed aloud if she had it would of sounded as if she weren't sane, and most likely she really wasn't. " Oh do not be shy my blue haired minx, although I would have to say that's a becoming color on on you..." He trailed off looking intently at her. oh how that stare made her quiver in wanting, she had to get a hold of her self! She had only known this man for a few days and already she was ready to jump into his bed! Stupid instincts...  
  
Athena looked at the two for a moment and then scowled darkly. "The wench knows the man for no more than a few days and already has him wanting her she has to be witch if not a cortel!" Athena seethed. she had yearned for a man with his emotions and looks. She had ran in with the witches and fairies and she frowned deeply cortels...their sly and wicked potions had got them every thing! Each woman beautiful beyond compare in there own hauntingly unique ways, She had once tried to steal a potion from one of they're weaker clans and it had proved fruitless she had been cursed ever since. Bitch has to be one here to make my life hell we will see which one will last! We will see...  
  
"What the hell happened here?!?" A voice boomed from the doorway. It was the brute. Athena immediately bowed lowly making sure to show her matured boosom in the process. "Lord Nappa! What a pleasant surprise! We were talking about the punishment for the weakling...what would you suppose?" She tried to keep her innocent composure but the evil glint remained in her eyes. Nappa either was really naive or just didn't care enough to address it. Bulma had a feeling he wasn't naive to anything...  
  
"Athena shut the hell up and wait for me in my chambers!" Nappa barked. Athena looked dumb struck for a second and then frowned deeply after giving Bulma one last fatal glare she ran towards the door in which Nappa was standing in.  
  
" What the hell happened here? Bardrok what the hell did you do to your brat!? Nappa looked to the ground in confusion and then back up to Bardoks intense black eyes. "He didn't do a thing because I'm the one who did. Too un-believable for you? How 'bout I demonstrate?" She hated the fact that he had imediatly addressed the male in the room first what a chauvinist pig!!!  
Nappa sneered and started to walk towards the cell that contained the blue haired woman. But Bardrok grabbed him. "Nappa she'll kick your ass I've seen her take out Raddiz in one shot. How 'bout we leave her for the prince?" Bardrok Hated the idea of never seeing this vixen again, but he rather live with that than seeing her killed in front of his eyes. If she were rested it would be a pretty fair fight from what he'd seen. But it was suicide for her to fight Nappa in her current condition.  
  
Nappa smirked yes the prince would be much crueler than he ever could. He laughed aloud making him look possessed His laughter rung through the halls of the corridor  
  
Bulma had passed out and was finally rising from her deep slumber it looked to be morning again, she shielded her eyes from the light that was coming from her bared window. Weird she hadn't remembered a window there before, of what few hours she'd been conscience to remember. She sat up, and immediately regretted it. God's! Her head hurt it was painfully throbbing. She felt her head something wet was there she lowered her hand to see if she could tell what the substance was. She gasped in horror...  
  
It was her blood. Her hair was matted with it. She heard a sound to her right she turned to face a pair of dark black eyes only they weren't the gentle ones she'd been expecting they were cold and unfeeling a short man with hair that defied the laws of gravity possessed those eyes. That's all she saw before she let the darkness take her over once again.  
  
He had been sitting there staring at the grotesque thing waiting for its awakening, supposedly it had taken one of his elites. Vegeta stared at the ragged woman before him what the hell was he supposes to do with her? No NOT a her an it. She was close to dying anyway!  
  
"what the hell?" He shrugged picked her up an took her to the medical ward...  
  
Bulma woke to find she was surrounded by goo, she reached out to find something to push off of she hit plastic at least that's what it felt like...she struggled banging the 'plastic' with all the strength she had in her....it broke. she struggled to right herself on to the floor all she ended up doing was getting absolutely nowhere. Those same cold eyes looked down on her only they weren't lifeless anymore they were glittering with cruel amusement.  
  
She glared at him she knew she was going to dislike him the moment she had layer eyes on him...that same moment she had figured out this man was the most attractive thing she had ever seen and that's what added fuel to the fire, her hormones were working against her. he was going to have BIG problems with this man. "Oh well...he doesn't look too interested in me. Nope I won't be seeing him after this, so nothing to worry about!"  
  
She didn't know whether to be angry with his disgusted looks or embarrassed at her condition. He smirked and said to her horrification "You will be my new slave until I dismiss you otherwise you do EVERYTHING I say.." Seeing the discussed look on her face he added "Your too ugly to do anything else than chores so you don't have to worry about me coming on to you because it just WON'T happen!" He laughed cruelly.  
  
She snorted and replied evenly "Oh like I'd wont you to you brain dead monkey!" She smirked. Shed always been good at insults.  
  
Vegeta was shocked at the girl's spunk but didn't show it. He may enjoy the girl yet although she looked like a drowned rat she treated herself like she was the best thing in the universe, oh how he would love bringing her down a couple of pegs!  
  
"Get your priorities strait stupid onna you are nothing but trash, no wait your lower than trash. Trash at least knows its place! I'm the prince of all sayians and will be respected if it costs you your life than so BE IT!" He noticed that her features hadn't changed, but weirdly it didn't anger him like it did with other's he felt some connection to this woman for what reason he didn't know but it was there. No fret he would get tired of the weakling soon enough...  
  
"Get your self cleaned up, I rather not smell that foul odor any longer." He laughed at the pissed off face that appeared on her face when he said that. But she retreated anyway. He walked toward the training room oh how he craved for a verbal spar and now he had one. He laughed again yes the vixen would put up good fights.  
  
Bulma was MAJORLY pissed no one had ever treated her that way in her life! Oh how he was going to get the lashing of his life when she got out of here ooh how she hated that man...then why had she wanted him to touch her all through there conversation? God why do you feel like you have to screw with me so?!? Bulma grumbled and stepped out of the room in search of the bathing room.  
  
30 Minutes later....  
  
"God Dammit why does every thing have to be hard!" Bulma was still in search of the bathroom worse yet she really had to go! Bulma complained a little more before finally giving up. She sat down near a wall with strange language on it. The door slided open at her voice. Bulma wanted to scream THERE was the bathroom in all its glory she had passed this certain door several times. With out a word she walked in the bathroom and the door slided close. Her tattered an soiled clothes dropped to the floor. She felt so dirty her head had healed but the blood that matted it was till partially there. The water that had been in the tank took care of some of the dirt but only little of its caked glory.  
  
She turned on the water, steam was already generating from it. She quickly stepped in. She almost moaned in pleasure she couldn't remember the last time she had been clean. She grabbed a tube of shampoo that's what it looked like at least. It also had strange markings on it. She didn't really care, she was too into the shower.  
  
Oh god! Soap!!  
  
She snatched it up and started to apply it to a rag she had found neat fully draped around a holder. She scrubbed her self until the horrid smell that had remained on her was gone the bathroom smelled of flowers now. "Its even better than that Herbal stuff! "Mmmmm..." It felt so good! To her disappointment she had to get out of the shower the hot water was running out. She stepped onto the black shag rug and shivered. She draped an over sized towel round herself and realized she didn't have any clothes..._  
  
Ok you all that's it! No i'm serious this time I think that's a long enough chapter! What? Don't you all? Oh you don't? So you want me to write more? Well fine .....  
  
I will in the next chapter muhahahaha ok love you all bubye!  
  
Blue-eyed blondie 


End file.
